


I'm (not) leaving you behind

by crazykotyara



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Gen, Jack is a coffee machine, Obsession, something unhealthy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Рис поселил искусственный интеллект Джека в кофемашину. Фиона не считает эту идею хорошей.





	I'm (not) leaving you behind

**Author's Note:**

> Название - отсылочка к строчке из песни Nova Rise – Freedom Of Goodbye, которую я бешено ассоциирую со рхеком.  
> Специфичный юмор, специфичная драма.  
> Иллюстрация: https://vk.com/wall-97168551_2509

Фиона вошла в кабинет не постучавшись.  
Кто-то мог бы счесть это нарушением рабочего этикета, но Фиона полагала, что некоторые вещи дают определенные привилегии. Старая дружба, совместное участие в окончательном развале одной из самых могущественных мегакорпораций во вселенной и открытое Хранилище к таким вещам относились. Да и с каких пор Искатели обращали внимание на условности вроде рабочего этикета?  
Офис Риса... Это даже звучало странно. Странно было соотносить воспоминания о неловком пареньке, только каким-то невероятным чудом избежавшим смерти на Пандоре в первый же день после высадки на нее, и звучный титул генерального директора Атласа. И ладно бы Атлас оставался разоренной дешевкой...  
То, что Фиона увидела за дверью, ей не понравилось.  
В кабинете стоял полумрак, который разгоняло только приглушенное свечение, испускаемое техникой. В красноватых отсветах приборов матово поблескивала механическая рука, сплетенная в замок с левой, обычной. Золотистый ЭХО-глаз мерцал в темноте как какой-нибудь несчастный прожектор. Сидеть за рабочим столом в пафосной позе — и от кого же Рис мог такого набраться?  
— Мы можем пропустить ту часть, где ты пыжишься изобразить страшного и ужасного гендиректора, и сразу перейти к делу? — холодно осведомилась Фиона, даже не пытаясь скрыть отвращение.  
Страшный и ужасный гендиректор неловко дернулся на стуле.  
— Фиона? Это ты? — несмотря на озадаченную интонацию, его голос прозвучал куда глубже и громче, чем у Фионы. Игры с акустикой? Да есть ли предел этому цирку?  
Рис хлопнул по какой-то кнопке, и в кабинете, ударив по глазам, загорелся нормальный свет. Фионе было проще — ее глаза почти не успели привыкнуть к темноте, — и вид подслеповато щурящегося Риса немного поднял ей настроение.  
— Я ждал тебя на пару часов позднее, — пояснил Рис, как бы оправдываясь. Теперь его голос звучал как обычно. — Думал, это кто-то из моих людей.  
— Ох, прости, что не заставила пилота навернуть парочку кругов вокруг Пандоры из уважения к пунктуальности. Я же не знала, что на кону стоит призрак твоей репутации нормального человека. Пожалуйста, дай мне возможность сохранить хоть каплю уважения к тебе и скажи, что ты не встречаешь так каждого своего подчиненного.  
У Риса не хватило стыда даже покраснеть.  
— Слушай, мне нужно как-то поддерживать авторитет. И прежде чем ты что-то скажешь...  
Фионе не нужно было ничего говорить — наверняка все и так был написано у нее на лице.  
— Ладно, проехали, — поспешил сменить тему Рис. — Как ты долетела?  
— Превосходно, — отмахнулась Фиона.  
При нормальном освещении кабинет уже не производил такого зловещего впечатления — обычный офис обычного президента компании. Если бы в кожаном кресле внушительных размеров восседал кто-то другой, даже можно было бы сказать, что обстановка здесь приятная: в ровном холодном свете тихо урчали компьютеры, из угла кабинета подмигивал синими и зелеными огоньками кофейный автомат, непривычно громоздкий по сравнению с обычно портативной техникой Атласа.  
— А из какого века ты вытащил эту штуку? — Фиона ткнула пальцем в автомат. Огоньки автомата сверкнули жёлтым.  
— Нашел прототип модели полностью автономной кофемашины и решил, что он будет отлично смотреться в моем офисе, — Рис делано равнодушно пожал плечами и бросил быстрый взгляд в угол.  
Допотопная громадина совершенно выбивалась из в общем гармоничного интерьера кабинета — увы, но похоже его хозяин так и не познакомился с понятием "хороший вкус". Фиона пожала плечами.  
— Отличный шанс проверить, так ли хорошо атласовское латте, как его живописала Афина.  
Рис кривовато улыбнулся.  
— Эм, хорошо. Конечно. Позволь мне.  
Несмотря на попытки проявить галантность, вылез из-за стола и поплелся к кофемашине Рис без особого энтузиазма. И если бы техника могла обладать темпераментом, то же отсутствие энтузиазма можно было бы отнести и к самому прибору: автомат издал звук, похожий на что-то среднее между недовольным кряхтением старого деда и рыком разъяренного скага. Фиона только пожала плечами и, обогнав Риса, сунула купюру в светящуюся прорезь. Рис ткнул пальцем в рябящую надпись "латте" и тут же стремительным движением отдернул руку.  
— Он точно исправен? — Фиона с сомнением взглянула на пошедший помехами интерфейс. Дела Атласа настолько плохи, что президент компании вынужден ставить в своем кабинете барахлящую технику? По тому, что она слышала о возрождении корпорации, такого не скажешь.  
— Он исправен, просто... Нуждается в некоторых доработках, — Рис недовольно покосился на аппарат. — Пара новых апгрейдов, и он даже научится отдавать сдачу.  
— Хочешь сказать, он зажевал мою сдачу?  
Рис развел руками.  
— Только не психуй, я добавлю эту мелочь к твоему гонорару, если это так важно. Или можешь его пнуть, иногда это помогает.  
Фиона прекрасно помнила, как во время их злоключений с Гортис Рис только и делал, что ныл о деликатном обращении с техникой. Что вдруг на него нашло?  
С ее стороны никаких действий не последовало, поэтому Рис треснул по корпусу сам — и тут же отскочил в сторону. Со зловещим шипением автомат выпустил густую струю пара.  
Со смесью недоумения и заинтересованности Фиона перевела взгляд на Риса. Тот уставился на кофемашину с нескрываемой злостью.  
— Чтоб тебя! Неужели так сложно хоть раз в неделю вести себя нормально?!  
Экран автомата мигнул, и надпись "идет приготовление напитка" сменилась на "ваша сдача: Рис, иди в жопу".  
Фиона прищурилась. Кажется, она начинала понимать, что здесь происходит.  
— Мало того, что простая кофемашина слишком заурядна для тебя, так еще и никто в Атласе не смог сконструировать искусственный интеллект, который бы находился с тобой в течение рабочего дня и не возненавидел тебя? О, это о многом говорит, верно?  
Ответа не последовало. Фиона прыснула.  
— Зачем тебе вообще кофемашина с ИИ? — ее так и тянуло добавить "учитывая, что отношения у тебя с ними как-то не ладятся", но даже у шуток должны быть границы. Они пережили немало травмирующих событий, и оба старались не нарушать негласную договоренность не поднимать это прошлое в шутливых перепалках.  
И тут в сознании Фионы мелькнула жуткая догадка. Это был бред, что-то невообразимое, даже Рис не был настолько психом, но...  
— Рис. Зачем тебе кофемашина с искусственным интеллектом? — очень медленно повторила Фиона, хотя в глубине души уже понимала, какой будет ответ. И Рис понял, что она поняла — это можно было прочесть по его лицу.  
— Я знаю, это может показаться странным...  
— Да неужели? — съязвила Фиона, скрестив руки на груди. — Какого черта, Рис? Ты же сказал, что уничтожил его!  
— Допустим, я немного приукрасил события. Для... Для пущего драматизма. Какая разница? Я не собирался ничего с ним делать. Ничего плохого, во всяком случае.  
Фиона снова посмотрела на автомат. Синий огонек подмигнул ей.  
— Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой мы не должны сбросить эту штуку в утилизатор отходов.  
С Риса разом слетела вся его растерянность. Фионе было знакомо это упрямое выражение лица — взгляд человека, который уже все для себя решил.  
— У меня все под контролем.  
— Когда ты уронил Гелиос на Пандору, у тебя тоже все было под контролем? — слова сорвались с губ прежде, чем Фиона смогла себя остановить.  
Конечно, было глупо снова откапывать тему Гелиоса, после того, как они, казалось бы, давно разрешили это недопонимание и смогли через него перешагнуть. Помнил ли Рис вообще, что когда-то думал, будто они с Сашей бросили его на погибающей космической станции? Может быть и нет — это недоразумение было прояснить сравнительно просто. Другое дело — Красавчик Джек.  
Фиона не могла гордиться этим, но в глубине души она до сих пор не простила Рису того, что до самого последнего момента тот так ничего им и не сказал. Бла-бла-бла, все ошибаются — верно, правильно, но своим выбором разрушив то хрупкое подобие доверительных отношений — максимум, который Фиона тогда могла выстроить после мнимого предательства Феликса, — он совершил ту ошибку, память о которой будет отравлять их дружбу, сколько бы времени ни прошло.  
Сейчас Фионе было все равно, насколько сильно ее слова заденут Риса. Может, от хорошей эмоциональной встряски мозги у него хоть немного встанут на место.  
Несколько секунд Рис молча смотрел на нее, затем вздохнул.  
— Фиона, послушай. Эта машина ни к чему не подключена. ИИ ни при каких условиях не сможет проникнуть в систему. Вся база в целом и мой кабинет в частности защищены лучше, чем что угодно на этой планете. Машина может делать только то, что предусматривают ее алгоритмы, так что единственное, что мне грозит — это несварение желудка от слишком горького кофе и, возможно, парочка небольших ожогов. Нет никаких причин для беспокойства.  
Фиона медленно покачала головой.  
— Я вижу одну огромную причину для беспокойства. Знаешь, где? — Фиона выставила руку вперед, ткнув указательным пальцем аккурат в середину лба Риса. — В твоем сознании.  
Рис немного отклонился назад, но не отступил ни на шаг.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты. Со мной все нормально.  
Фионе стоило большого труда не расхохотаться ему в лицо.  
— Нормально? Слушай, я многое повидала за последние пару лет, но это точно одна из самых ненормальных вещей, которые я видела. То, что тебе говорит об этом человек, который неделю таскал в кармане человеческий глаз, довольно показательно, тебе не кажется? Красавчик Джек в кофейном автомате! Чем ты вообще думал?  
Фиона знала, чем Рис думал. Своей ненормальной одержимостью. Все уже уверились, что с этим покончено, но, похоже, они рано радовались.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — Рис нахмурился.  
— Да неужели?  
— Ты думаешь, что я все еще брежу Джеком.  
Автомат фыркнул. Фиона фыркнула с ним в унисон.  
— Ну давай, скажи мне, что это не так.  
Раньше она наверняка наговорила бы в придачу кучу грубостей, но теперь негодование не мешало ей рассуждать здраво. Любопытная сторона натуры Фионы даже хотела узнать, что Рис сможет на это ответить. Выдавить очередное жалкое оправдание? Хладнокровно солгать? И если солгать, то кому: ей или себе?  
Рис с нечитаемым выражением лица бросил на кофемашину долгий взгляд и, отвернувшись от нее, прошел к своему рабочему месту, усевшись на угол стола. Чуть помедлив, Фиона последовала за ним.  
— Я знаю, как все это для тебя выглядит, — Рис наконец-то перестал избегать прямого зрительного контакта, и Фиона даже слегка удивилась его взгляду: прямому и полному ровной уверенности. Все-таки самообман? — Но это на самом деле не то, чем кажется. Восхищался ли я когда-то Джеком? Да. Испытываю ли я к нему какие-то теплые чувства сейчас? Ради всего святого, я засунул своего бывшего кумира в дрянной кофейный автомат. Это похоже на поступок одержимого фаната?  
С этим было сложно поспорить. Под тихий рык кофемашины Фиона пожала плечами.  
— Кто тебя разберет. Ты сказочный чудак, Рис.  
Рис как будто ее не услышал.  
— Не отрицаю, я натворил дел в прошлом. Но теперь с этим покончено. У меня своя жизнь и своя полка с трофеями: да, из-за этого я могу выглядеть больным, но мне доставляет удовольствие знать, что мой "лучший враг" сидит в допотопном куске металлолома и делает мне омерзительный растворимый кофе. После всего, что между нами произошло, кто может меня за это винить?  
Фиона поймала себя на том, что впервые за долгое время не знает, что сказать. Кроме, конечно, просящегося на язык веского "ну какой же ты поехавший". Словно почувствовав слабину, Рис зачастил с еще большим пылом.  
— Короче говоря, это просто напоминание о прошлом, уже закончившемся. Я покончил с Гиперионом — и в буквальном, и в переносном смысле. Джек — это пройденный этап. Перевернутая страница, говоря на языке чудиков, которые в наши дни еще пользуются бумажными книгами.  
Фиона подняла брови.  
— Ты же в курсе, что у тебя за спиной полка с какими-то задрипанными книгами? Наконец-то учишься самоиронии?  
— Это просто сувениры, — ничуть не смутился Рис, даже не повернувшись к стопке потрепанных и слегка обугленных по краям фолиантов. — Макулатура, пережившая падение Гелиоса. Вон подарил. Не знаю, почему я их не выкинул, но это часть истории, как никак. Ладно, я надеюсь, мы прояснили наше небольшое недоразумение, потому что хотелось бы, наконец, перейти к делу.  
Фиона заколебалась. Рис был чересчур многословен; когда человек столько говорит, обычно это значит, что он что-то скрывает. С другой стороны, хоть он и говорил как по писаному, но делал это достаточно горячо, чтобы казаться искренним. Конечно, временами Рис был тем еще клоуном, но учиться на своих ошибках вроде бы умел. И все-таки...  
Чтобы потянуть время, Фиона спросила:  
— Как, к слову, идут дела у Атласа?  
Рис, стоило пусть даже не напрямую напомнить о его положении гендиректора, тут же надулся от важности.  
— Отлично. Трудности есть, но я знаю, что смогу их преодолеть. И это только начало.  
— Начало? — с иронической улыбкой уточнила Фиона. — И что же это за трудности?  
— Местные нас не очень любят. Даль, Атлас, Гиперион, снова Атлас... Они по горло сыты мегакорпорациями, — это Фиона прекрасно могла понять. Она и сама едва ли бы взялась за работенку, подкинутую какой-нибудь корпорацией. Сейчас она стояла здесь только потому, что об одолжении ее просил Рис. — Но это ничего. К тому же, вселенная не ограничивается одной Пандорой.  
— Что, уже тесно на одной планете? Мерзость какая.  
— Тесно, — без намека на улыбку подтвердил Рис. — Во вселенной слишком много возможностей, чтобы зацикливаться на чем-то одном. Тем более... — по его лицу пробежала тень, — у меня перед глазами наглядный пример того, к чему может привести такой подход.  
Фиона украдкой покосилась на кофемашину. Та, словно потеряв интерес к их разговору, не подавала никаких признаков жизни, только мигала своей сине-зеленой иллюминацией.  
Ситуация по-прежнему выглядела паршивой. Даже если Рис верил в то, что говорил, это вовсе не означало, что он действительно держит все под контролем. И учитывая, что однажды он уже наступал на эти грабли, Фиона не была уверена, что умыть руки сейчас не означало бы просто проигнорировать проблему. Чего от нее требовала их дружба? Попытаться наставить Риса на путь истинный? Довериться ему и пустить все на самотек, зная, к чему это может привести?  
И все-таки Фиона понимала, что до Риса невозможно донести то, что видела она. Он вырядился в модные шмотки, обзавелся просторным кабинетом, поселил в своем кофейном автомате искусственный интеллект Красавчика Джека и считал себя самым умным человеком на планете, способным покорить все шесть галактик. Наверное, она должна была уважать его выбор. Но если однажды этот путь заведет его не туда...  
— Отлично, к делу так к делу, — Фиона скрестила руки на груди. — Можем сразу перейти к обсуждению моего вознаграждения.

***

— И ты так просто это оставила? Поверить не могу! — возмущенно выдохнула Саша, когда Фиона закончила пересказывать предшествующую миссии историю. Фиона пожала плечами.  
— Это все-таки его дело. Что мне оставалось? Расстрелять несчастный кофейный автомат прямо там?  
Саша фыркнула.  
— Это именно то, что я бы сделала на твоем месте.  
Фиона развела руками.  
— И чем все закончилось? Ты еще его видела?  
— Автомат? Ну да, когда разобралась с заданием. Стоял себе в углу и дребезжал, что еще он мог делать.  
Саша покачала головой.  
— Это просто невообразимо. Я знала, что Рис самый настоящий псих, но... И в чем заключалось задание?  
— Ничего жуткого, просто принести ему какую-то техническую штуку, — Саша с подозрением прищурилась, и Фиона вынуждена была прибавить: — Ну да, при этом пришлось разобраться с ее предыдущими владельцами. Без сложностей не обошлось, но ничего сверх меры.  
— И... Что это за штука была? Зачем она понадобилась Рису?  
— Понятия не имею. Эй, это часть моей профессиональной этики — наемники не задают лишних вопросов. Но если тебя это успокоит, артефакт для захвата вселенной не напоминало. Просто... какая-то электронная штуковина.  
Если подумать, ядро Гортис тоже не выглядело особенно впечатляющим, но сейчас Фионе не хотелось ломать голову над тем, что собой представлял тот непонятный прибор. Раз уж она решила довериться Рису, надо было быть последовательной.  
С кислым видом Саша подперла щеку ладонью.  
— Ну и история. Красавчик Джек в кофемашине — как такое вообще может взбрести в голову? Это нормально, что мне и страшно, и смешно?  
Фиона понимающе кивнула. Она искренне надеялась, что через пару десятков лет, когда уже станет очевидно, что опасность миновала, они все смогут как следует над этим посмеяться. Сейчас же Сашины слова подходили как нельзя лучше — сложно было отрицать комичность ситуации, но тревога по-прежнему грызла ее изнутри.  
— Я уже представляю, какое лицо сделает Август, когда об этом услышит, — Саша покачала головой еще раз. Судя по ее выражению лица, она все никак не могла до конца поверить в то, что услышала. — Это надо будет видеть.  
— Даже жаль, что я этого не застану, — немного расслабившись, Фиона забросила руки за голову. Честно говоря, она опасалась более бурной реакции.  
Они немного помолчали. Саша смотрела в сторону, думая о чем-то своем. Портить спокойную семейную атмосферу разговорами о Рисе и дальше казалось кощунством, но Фиона все-таки не удержалась.  
— Ты на самом деле собираешься рассказать Августу?  
Саша фыркнула.  
— Нет, конечно. Он и так спать нормально не может из-за своей вечной паранойи по любому поводу. И это, кстати, не фигура речи — если бы ты знала, сколько он ворочается перед тем, как заснуть, то поняла бы, откуда у меня эти синяки под глазами.  
— Подробности, о которых я никогда не спрашивала, — поморщившись, пробормотала Фиона себе под нос.  
— Короче, если он об этом услышит, ничего хорошего не выйдет. Я стараюсь не кормить его тараканов лишний раз.  
Такой здравый подход Фиона одобряла. Дело было за малым - самим не потерять сон от этих новостей.  
— Ты думаешь, все на самом деле будет нормально? — наконец произнесла Саша после затяжного молчания.  
О, если бы кто-нибудь знал, как Фионе хотелось ответить утвердительно...  
— Не знаю, — честно призналась она. — Но Рис все-таки наш друг.  
— Это значит...  
— Это значит, — закончила Фиона твердо. — Если он снова облажается, разбираться с ним придется мне.

***

Компьютеры были выключены, и единственным звуком в темном кабинете оставалось жужжание кофемашины. Рис сидел на полу сбоку от нее, так что у Джека не было никакой возможности выпустить ему в лицо облако обжигающего пара или попытаться отбить почки потоком вылетающей мелочи — и то, и то они уже проходили, так что Рис был начеку. Плечом он чувствовал вибрацию машины — пародия на сердцебиение. Подумать только, теперь у Джека все-таки была какая-никакая телесная оболочка.  
— Я скоро закончу программу, над которой работаю, — сообщил Рис в темноту.  
Со своего места он не мог видеть, что Джек выводит на интерфейсе автомата или какими цветами горят его огоньки, но сейчас Риса не интересовала чужая реакция. Пытаться прочесть настроения Джека по цвету подсветки — это даже звучало как-то жалко. Другое дело — просто ставить его перед фактами. И, что самое забавное, Джек ведь наверняка его слушал.  
— Да, та самая программа, которая сможет ограничить твою свободу воли так, чтобы я смог доверить тебе что-нибудь посерьезнее своего утреннего кофе. Хотя от хорошего кофе я бы — для разнообразия — тоже не отказался.  
Сковать чужую волю строчками компьютерного кода — одна мысль о подобном будоражила Риса настолько, что начинали дрожать кончики пальцев.  
— Будет весело. Не обещаю нам мирового господства, но, поверь мне, грядет что-то великое. Фиона принесла мне кое-что, что облегчит решение многих проблем, связанных с управлением армией роботов. Я думаю, здесь ты мне и пригодишься.  
Рис прислонился щекой к нагретому боку кофемашины. Перед глазами проносились завораживающие картины возможного будущего.  
— Вселенная такая большая.  
— Ты ведь тоже думаешь, что Пандора — слишком тесная?  
— Ты ведь тоже думаешь, что шесть галактик — слишком мало?  
— Ты же хочешь мне помочь, Джек?  
— Джек?  
— Джек?  
— Джек?  
Кофейный автомат загудел, и послышался плеск льющегося кофе. Кажется, Джека тошнило.


End file.
